pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon Next
'''Patapon Next '''is a game about an alternate timeline occuring after Patapon 3. It involves the fall of the Mightyhero, the war of the Tekidons, and the rise of the Sin Heroes. Plot NOTE: This is an alternate timeline and a "what-if" scenario that doesn't tie into Patapon 4 or any other sequels. The Patapon have reached Earthend and thrived for many years, creating the city of New Patapolis. They found out that the Silver Hoshipon was IT all along and gazed upon it, bringing peace to their souls! However, one day a mysterious shadow washed over Earthend. A dark force appeared and kidnapped Silver Hoshipon from his resting place, turning Earthend into a dead world rather than a radiant landscape. With all hope lost, the Patapons were engulfed in deep sorrow. However, one fateful night there was a mystical meteor shower. One of these comets crashed into a nearby mountain, so Hatapon and Meden went to go see what it was. They found a mysterious being that slightly resembled the Uberhero of old from long ago. Meden sensed that the stranger was divine and when he woke up he claimed that he was the Almighty Patapon. He had been knocked out of the heavens and sent down to the land by a mysterious figure for reasons unknown. Meden dubbed him the "Mightyhero" and said that he was destined to take back IT and restore Earthend! During their training, the Mightyhero found that by focusing his power on a soldier he could convert them into an Uberhero without even needing to forge a mask for them! He decided to choose his most trusted soldiers and make them Uberheroes to go out into the land with him. Ton, Chin, Kan, and Meden all became Uberheroes to help him on his adventure. Meden foresaw that he would need more than just these soldiers to overcome the world's challenges and encouraged him to find even more worthy warriors. Army Features In Patapon Next, you play as the Almighty Patapon in the form of the Mightyhero, leading a group of four Uberheroes and Hatapon. The Uberheroes are here in order of when you get them, including their battle type: *Ton - Yarida *Chin - Taterazay *Kan - Yumiyacha *Meden - Pingrek *Pina - Wooyari *Gong - Tondenga *Hoo - Pyokorider *Ain - Wondabarappa *Hoshi - Myamsar New Features *Your troops are led by the Mightyhero rather than the Uberhero. * Your main troops are Uberheroes without masks rather than Patapons. *Hatapon can equip boots like a Mahopon can, making this the first time that you can customize Hatapon's armor in the series. *The online chat system is highly upgraded, letting you type whatever you want while in the Hideout, but not during missions. *Many characters such as Meden, Golden Hoshipon, and Gong the Hawkeye return in the form of Uberheroes. *Once the game is beaten, you get the chance to play as the Sin Heroes in their own story rather than only on multiplayer like the Dark Heroes in Patapon 3. *There is a new online mode called "Horde Battle". You and a team of other Mightyheroes battle an endless stream of enemies, with them slowly getting stronger as you go. At the end of the massive stage is a secret boss battle with a mysterious figure called Mamed, a being who is the main antagonist of the next game in the series. Category:Storyline Games Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games